


【德哈】救赎与幸福 存档（二）

by Littlecrab23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecrab23/pseuds/Littlecrab23
Summary: 《Scared？》番外二
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	【德哈】救赎与幸福 存档（二）

夜色下的霍格沃兹，德拉科和哈利相拥着撞进一件教师休息室，一把扯掉了隐形衣，扑倒在柔软的沙发上。

衣衫簌簌地落在地板上，德拉科近乎虔诚地吻着哈利的全身，从脸颊、脖颈到前胸、下腹，在德拉科的亲吻和吮吸中哈利的全身都开始燥热，今夜他不想再多等待一秒钟，他主动翻过身趴在了沙发上，把自己最私密的地方暴露给了身后的人。

德拉科喉头一阵发紧，他俯下身亲吻着恋人的后背，同时仔细安抚着他已经抬起头的下体。嘴唇碰到哈利背上那条深深的伤疤时，他不由自主地停下了。

“真是麻烦……”哈利一把德拉科掀开，不由分说把德拉科摁在沙发里，在德拉科惊讶的目光中骑了上去。

救世主红着脸恶狠狠地瞪着他，“你要磨蹭到天亮吗？”

德拉科扬起嘴角，“这可是你自己选的。”

三根手指在濡湿的穴口里打转，唇舌被德拉科堵住，胸口那敏感的一点被德拉科揉搓着——酥麻而羞耻的快觉蔓延在哈利全身。

“啊、哈……差不多够了吧……”哈利气喘吁吁的，不自觉地磨蹭着下体，前端溢出的透明液体蹭在德拉科的腹肌上。“不要急，这个姿势需要你更湿一点。”德拉科忍耐着插入的冲动继续安抚着心急的恋人。“放松，很好……”

当哈利觉得自己大腿内侧都开始酸痛，德拉科终于握住他的腰，用低哑的声线在他耳边说道：“坐下来，哈利。”

硕大的异物突破穴口，浑身的肌肉都因此绷紧了——哈利喘着气想停一停，可是德拉科紧紧按着他的腰缓慢下沉，他被迫感受着德拉科的硕大一寸寸侵入自己的身体，实在是太大了——哈利受不了的摇头，却被德拉科捉住了下巴封住唇舌——前列腺被顶端划过，布满青筋的柱体挤压着甬道，过于羞耻的姿势和鲜明的体感促生出一道道电流在哈利全身流窜，让他忍不住蜷起了脚趾。

“啊……”深处被狠狠戳到的感觉让哈利呻吟出声，他浑身酥软地坐在德拉科身上，下面被德拉科填得满满的——“动一动？”哈利拼命摇头。

耳边传来轻笑，“那只能我来动了。”话音未落，德拉科的腰狠狠往上一顶，哈利发出短促的尖叫，抱紧了德拉科的肩膀。

德拉科紧握着哈利的腰向上挺动，柔软的沙发给了他很好的回弹，每次都几乎把哈利颠起来，落下的时候又狠狠插入哈利的甬道……才抽插了几下，肩头的少年就发出不成调的哭叫。

强忍着放松了抽插的力道，德拉科诱哄着怀里的人：“哈利，抬起头。”

哈利咬紧唇似的不出声。

“抬头，宝贝，让我看看……”

面对害羞的恋人，德拉科这次不想强逼他。

“哈利，我想吻你。”

黑发的少年犹豫了一阵，终于缓缓抬起下巴——碧绿的眼中仿佛氤氲着雾气，两颊布满情欲催生的红晕，微张的嘴唇上是因为忍耐咬出来的鲜红齿印，此时正颤抖着等待自己的亲吻。

德拉科瞬间有把哈利吞吃入腹的冲动。

他狠狠吻着哈利把他按倒在沙发上，而哈利自觉地抬起腿缠上他的腰，德拉科就着少年的配合开始了快速的抽插。

密集的肉体碰撞声响响彻了整个房间。“啊、啊、啊——”哈利发出毫不掩饰的叫声，这场性爱仿佛不仅敞开了他的身体，他的心也敞开了……绝伦的快感在他全身流窜，甬道热烈地欢迎着柱体的入侵，他向在他体内冲刺的少年伸出手，换来一个紧迫到无法呼吸的拥抱——

“我爱你，哈利，对不起……”微哑的语调，带着炽热的爱与歉疚在耳边诉说。

“闭嘴，德拉科……”

“我爱你……”

“哦，闭嘴……”

“你呢？哈利，你呢？”

“……我也爱你，混账……”

仿佛得到了无上的肯定，德拉科重重挺身，柱体撞在哈利身体的最深处，哈利尖叫着，下体射出一股股白浊……

沙发还在颠簸，情到浓处的两个人，仿佛世界上只有彼此。

夜色浓厚，但有那个光明而温暖的人在身边，想来一切都会安稳度过。

Fin


End file.
